Friends, Love and Life
by JulianCarteea
Summary: Set in modren day, Rayu and Isabella Newminor have just moved to San Diego from Germany. The story follows their first summer at their new home. Bella gets involved in a love triangle and Rayu finds an unlikely friendship. How will the summer end?


Friends, Love and Life

Chapter 1: The New kids

"God I feel like I want to scream!" Rayu Newminor stated as he marched into the kitchen, his twin sister Bella was right behind him.

"Oh come on Ray! It's not that bad! It's summer for crying out loud! Come on let's go out and have some fun!" Rayu just rolled his eyes and looked at his sister as their mother watched from the kitchen counter. Rayu and Isabella Newminor had just moved to San Diego with their family from Germany, Isabella seemed to be adjusting well but Rayu was struggling.

"You should listen to your sister Rayu. Go out and make some friends so that way when school starts you two won't be alone." Rayu just stomped his foot.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS, I DON'TWANT TO GO TO SCHOOL AND I DON'TWANT TO STAY HERE!!!!" Rayu exploded. Mrs. Newminor just sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!" she yelled angrily. Rayu's mouth fell open and he looked at his mother. Bella then grabbed her brother by the hand and dragged him out of the house.

About two hours later both kids were sitting at the beach. Bella was all smiles as she looked around. She then noticed a group of kids sitting at a table.

"Look! Maybe we should go over and introduce ourselves!" she said with a nudge to her brother. Rayu looked and shrugged. He went to look away but then one of them caught his attention, she had long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and beautiful purple gray eyes. She was in baggy jeans, skater shoes and a green t-shirt.

"Well if I am going to be calling this place my home, I should at least make it worth my wile." Rayu stated with a grin to his sister he then stood and walked over to them, giving a sweet smile he seated himself next to the beautiful creature. "So I haven't seen you around before. You sure are a cutie. " The girl's eye brow went up and the blonde haired boy sitting on her other side just put his head in his hands.

"no really," Rayu continued "I was sitting clear crossed the plaza and I could still notice your beauty."

"Sorry buddy I'm not interested in someone like you." She stated plainly with a small smile. Rayu sighed.

"Why not? You haven't even given me a chance." The girl stood and the smile faded into a look of annoyance.

"MAYBE BECAUSE I'M A MAN!!!" he yelled angrily as he picked up his soda and threw it into Rayu's face. He then marched off in the other direction. Rayu just sat there stunned for a moment.

"Wow….I totally feel like a homo." The blonde hair boy looked up and sighed as he handed Rayu some napkins.

"Sorry about that a lot of people mistake him for a female." A girl sitting at their table nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that he has a very bad temper." The blonde boy nodded.

"Well anyway hi I'm Nagamasa Azai this is Nene, Hanzō, Keiji and the boy who just marched off was Ranmaru." Rayu nodded as he wiped his face off.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Rayu and the girl over there is my sister Bella." He pointed over at Bella and she smiled as she stood and walked over. Everyone said their hellos and introduced themselves.

Bella smiled as she looked back out at the beach, and it was there that she saw Ranmaru sitting by himself and she smiled as she walked over and went to put her head on his shoulder.

"Touch me it is likely that you are going to get punched." Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and peeked her head over his right shoulder.

"You wouldn't hit me? Would you?" Ranmaru smiled and sighed.

"No I guess not." Bella let go and sat down next to him.

"Sorry for whatever my brother did to get you so pissed off." Ranmaru just shrugged.

"It's no big deal I get it all the time, I suppose I should be used to it by now. I mean let's face it I look like girl." Bella snorted with laughter, Ranmaru's eyebrow shot up as Bella wiper her eyes.

"Sorry for laughing but I disagree." She then moved her hand towards his face but hesitated. "Can I?" he nodded and Bella smiled as she pulled the hair tie from his hair, which let it fall loosely.

"Actually to be quite honest I find you kind of sexy." He could feel the color rise in his cheeks.

"Uh—I err well thanks…I guess…" Bella just giggled again.

"You're welcome, want to go back and hang out with the others?" he nodded as they both stood and walked back over to the table.

When they got back over what they saw made Bella crack up once more. She saw her brother Rayu in a head lock by Keiji.

"Just say uncle and I'll let you go." Rayu just smacked him in the stomach.

"Over my DEAD BODY!!!"

"You do realize that that can be arranged right?" Bella smiled she knew all to well how stubborn Rayu was, but to her surprise…

"UNCLE!!!!" Keiji let him go and Rayu's smile had to have been from ear to ear.

"So there is a huge beach party tonight you guys should come with us!" Bella gasped.

"A party?! Sounds like a blast sure we'll come!" Rayu opened his mouth to argue but he knew better than to argue with his sister when there was something she really wanted.

Later on that night Bella and Rayu met everyone at the vista point. Bella was now in a very revealing red halter-top and tight fitting jean skirt, which showed off her tan legs. She also had on her red flip-flops; her make-up was just enough to make her eyes really stand out. , Rayu was in a button up white shirt, which was now open and showed off his chest, his, sun glasses, back swim trunks and his sandals.

"'Bout time you two showed up. I thought you died." Keiji stated. Nene gave him warning look and all of them walked down to the party together. About two hours in Bella, Nene, Ranmaru and Nagamasa were all dancing together but Bella stopped dead when someone walked past her. He was about six foot tall with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes one of which was covered by an eye patch. He was in a back button up shirt and baggy jeans. Nene looked were Bella was looking and sighed.

"Honey you can do so much better." Bella snapped out of her daze and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"That's Masamune Dante…and I know what you're thinking. He is a total jerk and would rather live alone than have a girlfriend." Bella just sighed.

"Well we'll she about that." She then walked past her and over to Masamune who was over at the refreshment table, he grabbed a beer and popped It open.

"Hi!" Bella said happily. Masamune just looked at her and chuckled.

"Hi." He said plainly as he went to turn away from her. Bella however caught him by the shoulder.

"How are you?" Masamune rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm good."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm good." Bella nodded and giggled.

"Oh! I thought you said you were single." Masamune chuckled.

"Okay what are you like 14?" Bella's mouth dropped.

"17! Thank you very much!"

"Oh okay! My bad! I don't date jailbait!" he then turned away and walked off. Bella stood there stunned for a moment and then started after him but she had lost him in the crowd. As a slow song came on she walked back over to the others.  
"No go?" Nene asked as if she already didn't know the answer. Bella shook her head, and then Ranmaru grabbed her hands.  
"Come and dance with me!" he said happily. Bella allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. She put her arm around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to sway to the music.  
"I never got to thank you for cheering me up earlier today." Bella just looked up and smiled.  
"Don't worry about It, it was nothing." then without warning Ranmaru leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Bella let out a small gasp of surprise and then pulled away. Ranmaru bit his lower lip. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" Bella just shook her head.  
"Don't worry about it, but I think I should be going home." she then kissed his cheek, turned and walked away. She started to look for Rayu and when she spotted him she walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hand.  
Rayu spun around quickly and looked at his sister.  
"Yes?" he asked showering her with spit, she couldn't believe it he was drunk.  
"Come on we're going home." she then grabbed her arm and started to pull him away, Rayu let his sister drag him back up to the mainland were they ran into Nagamasa.  
"MASA!" Rayu yelled as he threw his arms around him. Nagamasa gave Bella a "what the hell?" look and Bella sighed as she shrugged. 'He's drunk.' she mouthed. Nagamasa sighed.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home."


End file.
